


Sneaking In

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the year's Defence professor, but he and Severus both receive more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asecretchord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asecretchord/gifts).



> Written for for the 2013 holiday exchange fest at . Originally posted [here on IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1203774.html), [here on DW](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/512771.html), and [here on lJ](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3202406.html).

"And now, please welcome the Defence professor for this year, Mr. Harry Potter," Severus told his students, waving his hand to the quiet man sitting a few seats down from Severus' own. Harry gave a small wave and smile, shy and obviously unsure. Severus inwardly scoffed; he expected a great number of problems in the future if Harry didn't get a grip on himself. The children always saw the shy and unsure ones as a challenge. 

After the deafening applause had died down--Harry, no matter how old he got and how long ago the battle had been, would always be seen as a celebrity. Severus had planned for it, of course, knowing that there would be more visitors to the school now. He had had his staff help with stronger wards and had warned the beings in the forest to be more alert for trespassers. Severus knew that anything that could happen wouldn't be Harry's fault and that Harry wouldn't welcome the attention, but he would have to work on his quick response to cut Harry down if something did happen.

Severus opened the welcoming feast and sat down to enjoy it. The house-elves, he knew, had outdone themselves with their efforts to welcome back one of their favourite students. It had been seven years since Harry had been at the school, but he'd been one of the Aurors assigned to Hogsmeade (he'd requested it, and in those days no one had denied Harry much) and had remained friendly not only with the citizens of Hogsmeade, but the castle as well. That Harry would be assigned to be the Defence professor this year was no surprise. Even Severus found himself looking forward to a year of interesting lessons from the man.

After the feast, Severus retired to his rooms to finish some of the paperwork a new year created. Yet just as he sat back with some of paperwork and an evening cup of tea, someone knocked on the door. Sighing, he watched his quiet evening vanish. Even as he wished that no trouble could have possibly happened, the fact was that the fourth years had two particular troublemakers and it was entirely within their power to do something even before classes had begun.

"Enter," he called, setting aside his paperwork and standing.

But rather than a harried prefect or one of the Heads of House, Harry Potter stood on the other side of the door. "Severus?"

Severus blinked, confused, but beckoned Harry inside. "How can I help you? I trust that you didn't run into trouble your first night here?"

Harry half-smiled and shook his head. "No, though I have already been warned to be careful of Williams and Thomas on my first patrol tomorrow."

Severus nodded. "I'm sure you've seen them often enough on Hogsmeade weekends to know to be careful."

"I vaguely remember a pair of troublemakers," Harry mused as he shut the door, taking an unspoken invitation. "Are they as bad as Fred and George?"

Severus pointed to a wing-back chair opposite his own by the fireplace. "Thus far, I've yet to find any such pair worthy of them." He bit his cheek to stop himself from mentioning the Marauders; one wrong step and their fragile acquaintance--built over the years Harry had patrolled Hogsmeade--could fall apart. But Severus was gaining ground at knowing when to hold his tongue because, much as he didn't believe he could ever have a friendship with Harry, he was loath to lose it.

As an adult, Harry had become a quieter person: more introverted, less prone to emotional outbursts, and was very careful about not judging people based on what anyone--himself included--might perceive about a person. Oh, he was still passionate and loyal and devoted and could be outspoken when he wanted to be, but it was with a sense of responsibility and maturity. Perhaps it was the Auror academy, maybe it was just growing up, but Severus rather liked the change that had happened because Harry had grown into the kind of person that Severus liked as a friend.

"That's good, though," Harry mused as he sat. A cup of tea appeared on the arm and Harry smiled fondly. "I can't imagine ever having so much trouble twice in anyone's career here."

Well, maybe Harry had a point, because Severus could clearly hear Harry's thoughts about the Marauders and even Severus could admit that while the Marauders were less careful about harming anyone, the twins had been careful with what they did. Severus knew that the twins wouldn't offer trials of products unless they themselves had tried it already. 

"It is quite nice," Severus agreed aloud. He sat back down and crossed his legs. "Might I ask, though, why you are here? Your company isn't unwelcome, but it is rather late."

Harry shrugged. "No reason, really. Just wanted to see you."

Severus tilted his head, silent and wondering. Harry stared back, open and honest. Severus slowly smiled. "Well, as I said, you are welcome. It is, at least, a sight better than doing paperwork."

Harry chuckled. "And here I thought I'd left paperwork behind when I accepted the position."

Severus sighed. "It's become my understanding that in any educational or professional career, there is always paperwork. Endless amounts. One would think that it being the first night the students are back, I would be able to rest easy."

"What paperwork could you be doing now, then?" Harry asked, eyebrows bending together in his confusion. "If you don't mind my asking."

"Not at all," Severus assured him. "The paperwork is, of course, approving the next semester's lesson plans." Severus took a deep breath. "I've to ensure that the lesson plans meet the requirements set by the Board of Governors and Ministry and meet my own requirements that the students are quite busy and thoughtful."

"The other requirements don't ask for that?" Harry asked.

Severus studied Harry for a moment longer, but Harry looked genuinely interested. Perhaps Harry could withstand Severus's long-winded thoughts on the substandard requirements provided by the Board and Ministry? Time to find out, Severus decided. It was, after all, a sight better than the paperwork and the paperwork wasn't due for a week yet.

~~~

_October_

Severus narrowed his eyes and turned the platter around so that Harry's treacle tart was facing his chair rather than Severus'. Surely the house-elves knew that Severus never ordered the treat and if he did, it would be for the one person in the castle who preferred it. Nodding, Severus sat back in his chair and opened his book, waiting for Harry. The school year was off to a good start and so far, the grades looked promising. There had been few detentions--and those were mainly given to a select few--and so far, Quidditch was going well. And the newest professor was not only accepted by the students and staff alike, but Severus himself had found an evening companion. 

It surprised him, to be honest. Severus had friendships with many of his staff and with the rest, he at least did not dislike them. There were a few in his fields--as a potions master and as a teacher--that he liked and exchanged letters with. He even had a few acquaintances in Hogsmeade. But his nights were often spent alone, with his paperwork or research papers or his latest academic work. He hadn't had someone like Harry in...far too long. Someone who regularly sought him out and had conversations that weren't only about school or his academic work; someone whom Severus looked forward to seeing, made time to see.

It was different and odd and...wanted. It was nice.

Harry knocked on the door and Severus set aside his book with a smile. "Enter."

Harry did so, looking completely at ease and with a smile. "Evening."

Severus tilted his head forward, just a bit, and fixed Harry a cup of tea. "And how were your classes today?"

"I...well, I was a bit distracted," Harry admitted, ducking his head. "Not too much, of course, but..."

"Is everything all right?" Severus pressed, only slightly worried. _And not just because Harry was one of the professors,_ a taunting voice said in his head. Severus shoved the thought aside, for while Severus would be concerned about a dear friend, the voice had taunted Severus with the knowledge of something more. 

"Everything's fine," Harry said. He took his cup and sipped it with a soft sigh. His face relaxed and he sat back in his chair. "You always know how to make the perfect cup."

Severus smirked. "Well, I do pay attention."

"Always have," Harry murmured.

Severus hummed, disliking any reference to their tumultuous past. "Would you like to share why you were distracted or do I have to guess?"

"I got a letter this morning," Harry said slowly. He stared into the fire with a soft smile. "Hermione found out she's pregnant again."

"Happy news," Severus agreed.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. It is. I'd love to have another niece or nephew to spoil. But...it got to me. Just a little bit. My friends and a lot of my year mates have settled down; they have kids or are planning some."

"You feel left out," Severus said, going right to the heart of the problem.

"A bit?" Harry turned to Severus. "I like being a bachelor--you only have to check with your own diary before making plans and no worries about in-laws or play dates or anything. But sometimes--"

"It gets lonely," Severus agreed. Often throughout the years, Severus found himself in such a place as Harry. It had been some years since Severus had had a lover, more years than he'd had an evening companion. Harry's sudden presence here made the days before him seem grey, though Severus had been happy and contented.

Harry chuckled softly. "It can. I am happy, but sometimes, like you said, it gets lonely. Damn cold, too, in the middle of the winter." He winked and Severus felt himself flush.

"Well," Severus coughed. "Yes, I suppose it does."

Harry looked at the tray with the treats as if considering which to pick, but when he spoke next, his mind was clearly far from food. "What about you? If I may ask. Do you ever wish you had a lover? I mean...I'm sorry. I didn't want to imply that you hadn't--or that you didn't--I just...was curious."

Severus sat back in his chair and considered how best to answer it. Especially since it seemed like Harry was looking for something from Severus, but Severus didn't know what. "There are times when I do get lonely, though not for your reasons," Severus admitted. "Most of the people I know are looking forward to grandchildren or are bachelors themselves. However, there are nights when it would be nice to have someone."

Harry was quiet for a moment and then looked up at Severus, eyes curious and shy and not a little...interested. "Someone? What kind of person do you like?"

A feeling of being boxed in hit Severus and, for a second, he considered not answering the question. Many times when he was younger he had been asked and his answer--male--had not been received well. Mostly by young women who wanted someone 'tall and dark'. And why should Harry know whom Severus preferred? They were friends, which was the crux, Severus knew. Friends did share this information and, in the spirit of friendship, Severus should be able to answer.

"I don't think so much about the physical parts of a person," Severus said slowly. "Though I do prefer someone shorter than myself. I prefer someone who likes quiet evenings, a good brandy, who prefers to be away from larger cities and towns. Someone who thinks before acting, someone intellectual and considerate. Who doesn't ask many questions except for being polite."

As the last word fell from Severus' mouth, the implication of what he admitted hit him and, seconds later, Harry. Severus swallowed hard and put down his own cup. "I apologize--if you think--I didn't...I would never consider our evenings or time together as anything but as friends."

Harry set down his own cup and moved to the edge of his seat. Stretching a hand out to lay it over Severus' knee, he licked his lips. "I know."

Severus sucked in a deep breath and captured Harry's hand in his to remove it from his person. Instead, however, Severus found himself holding to it tightly. "Harry."

Harry bit his lip. "Severus."

They couldn't do this. Severus was the headmaster, in a position above Harry professionally, and it would...they couldn't. But Severus _wanted_ to. Suddenly, in a startling flash. They were friends and Severus wanted that friendship, but Harry's thoughts had brought to the fore something that Severus had ignored for too long.

"Yes," Harry whispered and in the blink of an eye had crossed the space between them to kiss Severus. Severus groaned and pulled him closer, urging Harry onto his lap. Harry settled, legs to either side of Severus' thighs, and opened his mouth for a deeper kiss. Severus gave it, almost pathetically, and cupped his hands over Harry's arse. Harry whined and bucked his hips into Severus, their erections bumping almost painfully.

"Not here," Severus swore even as he opened Harry's trousers with one hand, using the other to push Harry into him.

"Yes, here," Harry panted, bracing his arms on the back of the chair. "Right here, right now. Please, Severus." He peppered Severus' face with kisses, moving lower while Severus lifted his head.

Gods be damned and fuck. It had been too long. As Harry bit into Severus' neck, Severus opened his own trousers and returned his hand to Harry's back. It was hot and sticky and uncomfortable and amazing. Harry whimpered and mewled and groaned, bucking and pushing. Severus pushed Harry back, only for moments to shove their pants down, and then they were sliding together in an uncoordinated mess that was just--

"Almost," Harry panted against Severus' cheek. His eyes were closed and sweat dotted his forehead.

"Yes, yes," Severus chanted, brushing their lips together. He teased Harry's hole with his finger and nipped Harry's chin. Harry shuddered, keened, and froze as he spilled himself over Severus in thick spurts. Severus growled and squeezed Harry's hips as his own orgasm ripped over him.

After, struggling to catch their breath, Harry nuzzled Severus' chin. "Again."

~~~

And it was again and again and...in a blink of an eye, weeks passed with Harry in Severus' bed. After that first night, Harry asked for nothing else, but with a look, let Severus know he wanted and Severus didn't struggle against it. Severus had been happy and content before, but with a lover, with Harry...it shouldn't be. It felt too much like a cheap paperback, but it was true nonetheless. Friendship had quickly and swiftly led to more, to deeper wants and nights and feelings. Two months and Severus felt something akin to love. Something he'd not felt in years.

It led him to the holidays and, more specifically, to gifting. Severus bought ordinary gifts for his closer friends and ones for his staff. It was easy. Had been--until Harry. With it not being a Hogsmeade weekend, Severus took some time to look in the shops for his gifts. He had the ones he usually bought, needing only the few bags. But now, looking into an odds and ends shop, he realized that in the entire time, he'd not found a gift for Harry. It had to be special, he knew, but what? He'd not bought a special gift in years; even for his friends, he would usually find a nice package of chocolates or a nice scotch. But for a lover? No, he knew something special was asked for.

With a sigh, he turned away from the shop and walked back to the castle. Harry would probably be in Severus' rooms; somehow, in the last weeks, more of Harry's things had appeared in Severus' rooms. (Though whether it was because of the house-elves bringing some of it because that was where Harry often was or if it was all because of Harry, Severus was unclear. The furniture, Severus knew, had been the house-elves, but the why was unclear still.) Most of Harry's free time was now spent in Severus' quarters; he graded papers and went over his lesson plans and notes at a desk that had been put in next to Severus'. A new wardrobe had appeared, as well, and Harry's clothes had found a place without Severus' approval.

And Severus did not mind. He liked having Harry close by, liked looking over from his own desk to see Harry working. Liked going to bed with Harry in his arms and waking with them entangled hopelessly. It should be moving too fast, far too fast, but Severus could find no fault. It was as if they had both been waiting for the right moment to come along so they could line their lives up.

Severus smiled to himself as he walked up the last few feet to the castle. Perhaps it was too fast, but it felt right and Harry was the right sort that Severus liked in a partner. They had arguments, true, but none so big that they couldn't soon overcome them. And what was more, someone on the staff had figured it out and told the others and there had been no trouble there: only support and good wishes.

He could find another present, as a backup, but he knew he had just figured out what exactly to give Harry for Christmas.

~~~

"Severus?" Harry asked even as he tilted his head up so Severus could kiss his way down Harry's neck. Severus hummed, but didn't stop. Harry swallowed hard. "I never asked--what about children?"

"As in the students?" Severus asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Harry licked his lips. "No, I mean--do you want children?"

Severus shifted until he was holding himself above Harry. Children? His own? Severus hadn't thought about it before; he knew that it wasn't out of the question, but the idea had never really occurred to him. Severus' past lovers hadn't shared their thoughts, and his life, until some years ago, had been too busy to think about it. Now, though? He bent his head and kissed Harry. "Maybe someday. I'm not sure. Do you?"

"Want children?" Harry half-smiled. "I do, yeah. Well, in a vague sort of way."

"In the way most people want children, then," Severus offered. "Why do you ask?"

Harry took a deep breath and reached over to the bedside table. He pulled out a folded piece of parchment and offered it to Severus. Severus frowned and took the paper. As he opened it, he sat up, straddling Harry's legs. Harry was nervous, hands fluttering and worrying his lip. Severus raised an eyebrow and scanned the paper. When he reached the middle of it, he paused and read it more closely. "P-pregnant?"

Harry frowned and Severus lifted himself off Harry. "You're pregnant?"

Harry nodded and scrubbed his face. "I swear, I've been taking precautions, but--"

"They're not perfect, I know," Severus whispered.

"I was going to tell you on Christmas," Harry said in a rush, "but then I thought it would be a crap present because we haven't talked about children or about us really and now that I'm pregnant, I have to consider my Auror career and what about the school--the board? Isn't it kind of against the rules for us to even be in a relationship?"

"Not against the rules so much as it doesn't look professional," Severus mused aloud. "Though I suspect the entire staff know and they are not bothered." Severus picked up his wand. "Accio contract."

Harry sat up and took the contract when Severus handed it to him. "I think it's about time I also spoiled your present. I didn't know what to get you, but I realized that perhaps this might be welcome."

Harry studied the contract--an open-ended employment as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Harry slowly smiled. "You want me to stay?"

"Yes," Severus said, quietly and honestly. Harry studied him for a long moment before looking at the test results that Severus had in hand. 

"And what about--" Harry laid a hand over his stomach.

Severus half-smiled. "It isn't what I expected, but neither are you or us. I shall put in a request for a family suite tomorrow."

Harry softly smiled and pulled Severus down over him.

~~~

_Epilogue, One Year Later_

Harry fell back into Severus' lap with a groan, worn out. "Isn't she supposed to be sleeping through the night now?"

Severus hummed and kissed Harry's forehead. It was barely yet midnight and last year, they had been quietly celebrating. Now, their rooms--a family suite rather than the headmaster's quarters--reflected a family of three rather than a bachelor pad. Under the tree were presents not only for Harry and Severus, but for their little girl, Lily Eileen, whose extended family spoiled her. It might be why Lily had just woken up, wanting a quick cuddle and nothing more.

Severus set aside his book and brushed back Harry's hair from his forehead. "She will, soon. Next time, do us both a favour and see if she'll settle herself down."

Harry wrinkled his nose, but said nothing. Severus enjoyed the quiet, even beginning to drift off a little, when Harry tilted his head up to look at Severus. "This is--you're fine with...us, right?"

A little over a year and Harry still worried. Their relationship and parenthood was unexpected and Severus worried as much as Harry that it would be too much for either of them. But the moments would pass and their family life felt as right as their relationship had last December. Severus moved them both until he was lying on the couch, Harry on top of him. "I'm happy, Harry. More than you might think."

Harry smiled and kissed Severus, softly. When it ended, Harry winked. "Again?"


End file.
